The End Is Nigh
"The End Is Nigh" is the 30th issue of Lost: The Official Magazine. This is 2010 Yearbook special containing 100 pages of new and exclusive Lost content, including a whole host of season six photo galleries and interviews. Contents By the Fire The Man Behind The Monster Terry O'Quinn takes time out of shooting the final season to talk about his jaw-dropping Lost developments, going from playing John Locke to the smoke monster... Embracing Destiny Jack really made the switch from man of science to man of faith this season, and Matthew Fox discusses how he felt all about this all-important last chapter... Faith in Chaos Evangeline Lilly is back By The Fire to talk about Kate's testing time on the island, and the impact that the sucxess of Lost has had on her as an actor... Jacob's Companion He may have scrawled the Lighthouse directions on his forearm, but Hurley got Jack there in the end. Jorge Garcia talks about why he loves the mythological Lost sets... Dedicated to the End Sge worked so hard getting the Candidates to the island, only to sadly die in a dramatic dynamite explosion. Zuleikha Robinson looks back over her time as Ilana... The Others Bruise Pristine Head of Makeup Steve LaPorte relaxes and reflects on the huge challenges that faced his team during the final season... Memento Mori Neil Frogurt It is very much "Neil time" as we look back over Frogurt's greatest moments... Juliet Burke She really was one of us: let's pause for thought and remember Juliet... Danielle Rousseau The feral lady became a vital helper on the island, so all hail this feisty Frenchwoman... Beyond the Hatch Back at the Swan It's time for one last trip down Swan memory lane, back to that ill-fated location so many troubles and traumas for the 815 survivors... Welcome Back to Flight 815 ...And talking of Oceanic Flight 815, we're very happy to be able to take you back on board, via these flash-sideways on-set photos... Mr. Cluck's ...A Location for Love We all adore Hurley and Libby's romance, so it's with great pleasure that we can take you to the heart of that beach picnic shoot... Greener on the Other Side Sawyer and Juliet's relationship is one of the most treasured loves on the show, so let's see how they filmed their final island moments together... Calling the Shots It wouldn't be a Lost Magazine Yearbook without a look back over the season's behind-the-scenes laughs and lighter moments... Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Lost Magazine Editor/''The Lost Initiative's Paul Terry checks in... New Transmissions News of new films featuring ''Lost cast members, plus the first glimpse of the Complete Series DVD... Voices from the Fuselage More of your passionate views and ideas about the plotlines and characters from the island... Dear Diary Head of Makeup Steve LaPorte writes a personal diary entry about his six-year Lost experience... Salvaged We've gathered together a wealth of hot new Lost merchandise for you to pour over - 16 pieces to be exact... Black Box Flight Recorder Exclusive script extracts from an intense Desmond moment from the final season... Black Box Flight Recorder More Exclusive script segments, this time from that ominous LA X face-off between Richard Alpert and Locke... Exodus We're sailing off into the sunset very soon, but not before our biggest issue ever on July 27... Category:Stubs